1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to panel assemblies and more particularly to adjustable louver panel assemblies for accomodating louvers of different thicknesses into partitions of different thicknesses without the use of installation tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many louver panels are presently retained in partitions such as doors or wall by use of screws or other fasteners which unite a pair of opposed frame sections supporting a louver panel therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,082 is typical of this type of louver panel assembly. The installation of such panels poses a problem in that a tool such as a screwdriver or the like is required, resulting in a time consuming operation, especially since a large number of screws or other fasteners are required to adequately install the assembly. The desirability of eliminating the time consuming use of installation tools is therefore quite apparent.
In addition, due to the diverse thicknesses of the various partitions encountered which are to receive the louver panel assemblies, it is desirable that any particular assembly have a wide range of adaptability with respect to these various partitions and diverse thickness louver panels be easily adaptable to diverse thickness partitions. Adjustable frames of general types exist which are adjustable to a degree because of the use of serrated interengaging members adjustably uniting a pair of frame sections during use, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,626 and 3,545,135 being representative of such. Although these adaptable frames do not require screws or other fasteners and can therefore be installed quite rapidly without the use of tools, the limit of their adjustability is such that they do not solve the problem of accommodating louver panels of diverse thicknessess in partitions of diverse thicknesses.